Katharine Kago
Katharine Kago Katharine (Kat for short and how she prefers it) is a hunter who from London's Hunter's Guild. She is also an engineer, with a degree in Mechatronic engineering and a self proclaimed robotics engineer. With the help of her parents (Kaito Kago and Angel Rosetta) she has become an adept combatant in both long and close quarters combat. Furthermore her Father has taught her the basics of blacksmithing and mechanical engineering. She respects both her parents and looks up to the both of them for the amazing deeds they have performed in the past, yet is definitely her own person and won't think twice to question anyone. Even her parents. Physical Appearance Kat is 21 year old woman. She stands at 5'8" with a height and build more similar to her Dad's. She has broad shoulders and a smaller waist which can oftentimes make her look somewhat more masculine. Furthermore she has sharp, pronounced features with a strong jawline and pointed nose. Her face is shorter in shape, not being overly tall but slender and long enough to show her maturity, despite this if one were to look through her rough exterior they might find a cuter looking woman. After years of physical training she has morphed her body into that of an impressive athlete, capable of lifting weights of above average mass and being able to run incredibly long distances without tiring she is an amazing physical spectacle. Kat has pink hair, it varies depending on how she has died it. For instance when she was younger it was a bright, very violent pink, however as she has aged it has mellowed somewhat and is now a darker shade of pink - complimenting her (VERY) slightly calmed personality. To further this her eyes are a mellow purple, yet often turn to a brighter shade of pink as her emotions intensify. Her outfit like most people changes on the day, yet she dresses most commonly with a punk theme, with many earrings, piercings and ripped jeans. On the other hand her armour remains the same, the only difference being the time of year. During the warmer spring and summer seasons she'll sometimes neglect to wear a few pieces here and there to make sure she doesn't overheat. Yet currently in the winter months she wears a long, WWII style overcoat with a fur rim to the outline and a thick collar. Underneath this she wears a thick, plate breastpiece that extends outwards near the collar with a plate jutting upwards to protect her neck. Furthermore to compliment her stance with a cannon her left shoulder pad is larger than the right (as the left side of her body is usually facing towards the enemy as she keeps her right foot back and left foot forward like most boxers with a right dominant hand) to offer extra protection. Along with this her left hand also has a small, plate gauntlet with a small shield upon the top side of her hand to offer extra protection as she does tend to get in close despite her ranged attacks. The only other bit of plate armour she then wears are knee pads. To further protect herself (only in the winter) she will wear an underlayer of Kishin hide which helps against fast moving projectiles such as bullets and smaller daggers. But this wouldn't be able to protect her against a sword thrust or god forbid a mace. Personality Originally Kat was a very hot headed, easy to temper and grudge holding cannon wielding maniac. She still is now. Just to a lesser extent. She has learned to control her emotions and the voices she hears in her head, she has learned to block out and ignore the voice in her head now. She has managed to push it down as originally it was able to take control of her. Now she has complete control over it.